


Spelling Bee

by Minasbitch



Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Mark Lee (NCT), not really - Freeform, they make a bad word joke with scrabble and laugh at it childishly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Jungwoo enjoys spelling things out only sometimes and he really can't spell out the feelings he has for him.
Relationships: (what's the ship name?)Tenkun(?) If you squint, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Spelling Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a heads up, I'm not this childish. The word was funny and I kept spelling it after the word was mentioned by him. It's an inside joke I am willing to make an outside joke.

Of course there are competitions.

Jungwoo is educated in a fairly small school. It's not very famous, the walls run down due to lack of water-resistant paints and the amount of students at a maximum of a hundred and fifty. What is there to get from it? Not many gifted students reside in the unpopular city.

And he's not very narcissistic, but he thinks he's decently smart. He also thinks he isn't the most attractive but he's somewhere on someone's crush list. That has to be true, everyone has been someone else's crush, right?

Because he has someone on his crush list since forever of not having one. Everyone knows him at school for being the most talented person there, but all Jungwoo sees is a beautiful person with every beautiful feature imaginable.

Ah, Mark Lee, everyone's dream boyfriend.

And how competitions go, Jungwoo is smart enough to join the latest spelling bee with three others. They are Kun in class B, Ten in class A and the one and only Mark in class D. It's obvious he'd be joining it, but Jungwoo didn't know Mark's capabilities on English beforehand and Jungwoo is passionate about the language. He only first met him at the first meeting of the spelling bee. It was the only time they could, they were in different classes.

They're in a meeting in the library at the morning. Usually the time runs out and they have to return back to classes once it's over, but they promised to stay until the end of class only to skip it. Jungwoo loves how easy it is to convince the English teacher. The students who join the spelling bee are also known for being very dedicated so that made it easier.

"Scrabble, anyone?" Ten starts, holding up the box of Scrabble he brought from Kun's class. They all agree that the board game needs spelling abilities, but all they did so far with the board game was jumble up the pieces and get funny words from it.

This day is no different. They just decided to play a bit more of the board game seriously, recite some words and evaluate. Mark likes evaluating after every session and it's the best for Jungwoo. Kun and Ten are some of the only people who don't like Mark like he does. They only have eyes for each other. It's ironic, the fact that he once told Kun he doesn't like this specific boy band while Kun did. He never understood that neo citizen group or something. Now he likes the group and his favorite is the one with the name that starts with the letter M.

The following days passes like paper calendars and they have a sitting arrangement where Jungwoo sits next to Kun while Ten and Mark sit opposite of them. This day is different apparently, Ten wanting to sit next to Kun. That means Jungwoo had to sit next to the perfect angel that is Mark Lee. He internally panicked before welcoming him as a seatmate. They were all technically seatmates, Mark joked.

Mark had so many things to say. It was so relaxing, a feeling he felt so nice he could fall asleep immediately. His voice is such a soothing monotone voice with more emotion. He likes to say the truth a lot, not liking any form of long writing, being a self-proclaimed procrastinator and liking memes. Those facts alone bring Jungwoo to a better mood than it usually did. Mark is so perfect yet so human.

He guesses science students don't really like essay writing. It's only normal, scientists liking things to be kept short. Jungwoo wasn't the science person and likes writing and reading poetry and short stories. It brought his feelings to reality in a different world and it's nice.

The pieces on the white tabletop were messy and upright. He could see every letter on the pieces. He scrambles the letters even more, making a word not suitable for children's eyes. He stares at it, catching Mark's attention and having him see it. Jungwoo realizes the error of his ways and scrambles the words back to random letters put together. Despite this, the four letter word is still vivid in Jungwoo's eyes, Mark's cheeks dusted pink.

"Jungwoo?" Mark starts, but has a quiet laughing fit since they're still at the library. Jungwoo laughs back, making two silent flirters question quiet laughers. They explain what the funny was by showing it to them, them laughing with and making four quiet laughers. They didn't know why they had to be quiet midway because of the absence of anyone in the library, even the librarian. So they let out their loud laughs. The didn't realize how childish it was, but it was quite enough for Jungwoo.

He felt happy with him and it's all that mattered when Mark's head was on his shoulder to hold himself and the hands are wrapped around Jungwoo to keep himself from flinging the table over.

**Author's Note:**

> The word is the a word by the way. I hope this wasn't too bad. I didn't really like how much of nothing there was of markwoo(?) but I'll edit it if I really want to redeem this work.


End file.
